


It Was a Really Good Secret

by Psycada



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Theyre gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycada/pseuds/Psycada
Summary: A recently-redeemed Loboto and Raz have fun telling Oleander a secret.





	It Was a Really Good Secret

Usually after a mission, everyone involved would flop themselves onto the nearest bed and pass out within seconds. Traveling was tough after all. Especially when your kind of travel includes fighting masses of minions and taking down villains.

Oleander, Raz, and Loboto, however, were busy celebrating in Oleander's tree fort/classroom. Raz and Loboto were seated on the pile of beanbags, torn up by years of use by rambunctious kids. Oleander was busy fiddling with his radio, trying to tune in to the All Paul marathon that was scheduled to play in five minutes. He was half-listening to the conversation behind him, which consisted mainly of giggles and talk about what a wacky mission that was. Oleander wasn't exactly sure what Raz had seen in Loboto's mind that made him bond with the dentist who tried to steal his brain on multiple occasions, but at least they were having fun.

Loboto whispered to Raz, both giggling all the while like a pair of kids (which, at least, one was).

"What, Morry? No way!" Raz exclaimed, just loud enough for Oleander to hear, whose head shot up at the mention of his name. He tuned the radio so the static wasn't so apparent.

"You guys talking about me? It better be something good!" He glared at them, wanting to get in on the gossip.

"Oh, yes, yes! Very good talk indeed!" Loboto covered his mouth to hide a grin and Raz tried to stifle a chuckle, but both failed to do so and broke into a fit of laughter.

Oleander mumbled to himself, then caved in. He fiddled with the radio until the static clicked off, then trudged his way over and plopped himself on a bean bag.

"Well, tell me! Don't keep your intel from me, soldier!"

"Oh, you really want to know?" Raz asked, as if the answer to the question wasn't obvious.

"Yes!" Oleander tried his best to not give a whiny tone to his voice, "C'mon, don't keep me waiting, kid!"

"Ah, but it's such a good secret! To be frank here, I'm actually a little nervous to tell it. It's just too good!" Loboto was grinning wildly, obviously enjoying the tease.

"Then if it's so good, tell me!" Oleander's annoyance was starting to show, his foot tapping at in increasingly faster pace.

"It's like, really,  _really_  good. I don't know if you could handle it." Raz simply added to his annoyance, watching his foot tap with amusement.

"What's so good about it? Tell me already!" Oleander's voice was rising.

"Are you sure you want to hear it? Really really sure?" Loboto was fighting off another laughing fit.

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" Morry shouted, finally fed up with all the secret keeping. He wanted to know what they were so entertained with, dammit!

"Ok! Ok! But I have to tell it in a very special way!" Loboto sprung from the beanbag, obviously excited with his little game.

"As long as it's not anymore secret keeping, I'm good with it. Go on, tell me!" Oleander huffed, growing impatient. As excited as Loboto was, he was still a bit eager to get back to tuning into the All Paul marathon (which he was missing!).

Loboto stared at Oleander, opened his mouth as if to say something, then suddenly turned around and danced in place, laughing yet again.

"Gosh, I just can't do it! It's too big of a secret!" even though Loboto was cupping his hands around his cheeks, Oleander could swear he was blushing.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't wimp out now!" Raz piped in, grinning as widely as Loboto was. "You're so close, just tell him!"

"Are you sure? What if he-"

"Just say it!" Oleander and Raz yelled in unison, both anticipating the reveal, albeit for different reasons.

"Ah! Ok, here goes!" Loboto proceeded to freeze up for another moment.

"Alright, listen, if you're gonna tell me, do it now, or I'm gonna go back to-" Oleander was cut off as Loboto swooped down, grabbed him, and planted his lips right smack on top of his, both panicking for the moment before realizing what was happening. And just as quickly, Loboto straightened back up, leaving Oleander clueless.

"The secret is I'm in love with you!" He shrieked with joy, as if he wanted the entire world to know, laughter following that was just as loud. He scampered off, not giving Oleander a chance to respond as he skipped his way down the tree fort's walkway. After all, he knew Oleander would like him back! Why was he so scared in the first place?

Oleander simply turned to Raz, hoping for an explanation as to why his cheeks were red or why his legs were so shaky.

Raz just shrugged, his smile never having left his face. "I told you, it was a really good secret!"


End file.
